bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:M149307
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gotei 13 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 00:29, 27 July 2012 Re: Quick Question Yes. Only administrators and committee members are allowed to edit locked pages. Sajin Komamura's article has been locked, not only because it's a high-traffic page, but also because of the information regarding his Bankai needs to be discussed among the committee members before we do anything with it. The information regarding his plot involvement and human form has already been added into his article. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:35, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok. How does one become an admin or a committee member? M149307 (talk) 09:37, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Information on the admins and committee members can be found on the designated Project pages (here and here), including how to become one. Because of the high standards that we have, you can't really just become one by asking. There are requirements, which are found on both pages. Re Quincys Firstly, that Talk page you message belongs to a Wikia account that has been deactivated for over half a year and a user who hasn't edited here in over a year so I thought I would answer. Secondly, Quincys are not major character that are featured prominently in every single arc, as a race they have only featured in this Arc. The only Quincy that has been featured extensively is Uryu and he is already covered in the Main Characters Tab. There is also no drop for Fullbringers either, or Bount or Visored or Zanpakutō Spirits. You can always go to the Characters page and you have all the tabs for every race across the top of the page. Hope that helps. Sorry about that, I am not active on here, and I don't know who all the Staff members are. Also, Arrancar aren't major characters either featured in every single arc yet they have their own tab... and thank you for the help. M149307 (talk) 22:17, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :They have been featured in many more Arcs than the Quincy tribes. They have been in the Arrancar Arc, Hueco Mundo Arc, Fake Karakura Town Arc and now the current arc as well. :) Good Point. M149307 (talk) 22:26, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Quincy Characters Firstly it would make more sense if you were to ask staff members rather then non-staff members, especially ones that have been inactive for a few years. Secondly if you had bothered to actually click on the "Characters" you would see there is full picture section for all characters by race category with Quincy having their own section. There is no point putting something recent over content thats been around for years and thus have more information. The picture sections under "Characters" are also better suited then a little drop down menu.-- Sorry, I am usually never on, so I don't know who staff members are, or where to look for stuff. I thought God was a staff (or use to be?). And thank you for the answer. M149307 (talk) 22:15, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Godisme is long gone from Bleach Wiki, and is operating elsewhere on Wikia under a different account, as he disabled this one. He was a committee member once, but those days are over. Isme was never an Admin here either. See, I only commented on God's cuz I remember him from a while ago... and thought he might have been an admin or something. But I found the link for the Admin's... so no more mix ups will be made M149307 (talk) 22:27, July 20, 2014 (UTC)